Yuri (Doki Doki Literature Club)
Yuri is the secondary antagonist of the 2017 visual novel Doki Doki Literature Club!. She replaces Sayori as the Vice-President in Act 2 after she is deleted by Monika during the end of Act 1. While Yuri may have been a caring individual in Act 1, her personality shifts in Act 2 to that of an obsessive yandere as a result of Monika tampering with the game's code. Appearance Throughout Act 1, Yuri is noted to be extremely beautiful. She has purple hair and wears the same school uniform as the other three girls. Outside of school, she wears a turtleneck sweater. In Act 2, her face often appears scrambled. Her eyes, usually a bright orchid, will widen when she's highly stimulated, and sometimes turn a duller shade of purple, taking on a hyperrealistic appearance and moving independently of the rest of her sprite. One of her early Act 2, glitches gives her a "dragon" form, where her hair is black, her uniform blouse bright red, and her eyes a darker red with slit pupils. Personality Though usually very shy and overly apologetic, Yuri can be very talkative and enthusiastic when it comes to her favourite subjects. For this reason, Yuri has trouble making and keeping friends, as she tends to come on too strongly. Yuri eats lunch alone at school, but claims she has company in the characters in her books. To that end, Monika warns the player that they may have trouble pursuing her, as Yuri probably has a fictional boyfriend. In Act 2, Monika amplifies Yuri's obsessive tendencies in order to make her seem less attractive to the player. Afterwards, Yuri finds herself increasingly excitable around the main character, and several times begins cutting herself. Monika suggests she may do this for the endorphin rush it provides. It is also possible that she may derive sexual gratification from blood, knives, or sadomasochism (sexual feelings from sadistic and masochistic situations) in general. Throughout Act 2, Yuri sometimes becomes self-aware, recognising that something is happening to her and that her comments and behaviour may be inappropriate, such as when she mentions masturbating to the main character's poetry using his pen, but is ultimately unable to control her obsessive outbursts. After pushing Monika and Natsuki out of the classroom in the final chapter of Act 2, she confesses her desire to be with the protagonist and stabs herself to death after her confession and the response after from feeling either too excited or from not being able to handle her rejection. During Act 3, Monika claims that Yuri is an example of the yandere character archetype. List of villainous acts *Bullied Natsuki on numerous occasions, even referring to her as an "obnoxious brat" and saying that nobody would cry if she killed herself. *Told Natsuki to "look for coins under the vending machine". *Told Monika that killing herself would be beneficial to her mental health. Gallery Hyperrealisticeyes.gif Act2YuriCG.jpg Act2YuriCG2.png Trivia *On the second day of the game, Yuri describes the book she lends to the protagonist, which also happens to foreshadow the dark events that will happen in the game. *Yuri suffers from frequent back pains. The protagonist assumes the cause to be her "bad reading posture". Previous conversations with Yuri, as well as her awkwardness leading up to his assumption, imply that it is due to her large breasts. *In Just Yuri Voice Acting / Fandub | Doki Doki Literature Club MOD at the near end, Yuri says "You hear that Monika. He wants me, not you! SO WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE!" And instead of killing herself, she finally lives by stabbing Monika violently while laughing, which is how she always loves the player. Link: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=yV5YykP-mrM External links *Yuri (Doki Doki Literature Club) on the Heroes Wiki. Category:Mature Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Love Rivals Category:Abusers Category:Affably Evil Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Stalkers Category:Suicidal Category:Video Game Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Hero's Lover Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Necessary Evil Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:In Love Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Neutral Evil Category:Envious Category:Genderless Category:Sadomasochists Category:Sophisticated Category:Right-Hand Category:Rivals Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Teenagers Category:Tragic Category:On & Off Category:Paranoid Category:Wrathful Category:Insecure Category:Psychotic Category:Grey Zone Category:Addicts Category:Posthumous Category:Mascots Category:Scapegoat Category:Charismatic Category:Fragmental Category:Revived Category:Redeemed Category:Enigmatic Category:Master Orator Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Delusional Category:Femme Fatale Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Mentally Ill Category:Dissociative Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Cowards Category:Mischievous